


Падение

by leithne



Series: "Ещё никто не выходил живым со страниц фолиантов" (с) [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, вместо прона декаданс всякий и поэзия, то есть буквально поэзия (простите)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: Секс не так интересен сам по себе, как то, метафорой чего он является





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

> Постскриптум/интерлюдия к "Некоторым вопросам существования вымышленных персонажей". Персонажи все так же ООСны :D

Ричард ненавидел утесы, скалы и высотные здания: где-то внутри него гнездился страх — не просто страх, а абсолютный и бесконечный ужас, — что если он однажды подойдет к краю слишком близко, то что-то им завладеет, и он против воли шагнет в пустоту. Он как будто не мог доверять самому себе, и это пугало его много больше, чем просто падение.

Нил Гейман, «Задверье»

 

 

Он проснулся от испуга.

Тепло обнявшего его сзади чужого тела, переплетенных ног было таким естественным, безопасным, привычным... и непривычным одновременно — потому что ему неоткуда было взяться, этому ощущению, он ведь давно уже не в «Психопаспорте», он...

И тут он все вспомнил — и замер.

 

Все началось с подколок — безобидных и взаимных, как казалось Макисиме («Ревнуешь, что ли?»; «Что, не сосредоточиться, потому что думаешь о всяких неприличностях?»), со взглядов исподтишка. Трудно не смотреть, когда живешь с кем-то бок о бок.

Словом, гроза надвигалась постепенно.

Разразилась она в вечер, который ничем не отличался от других кроме того, что Макисиме вздумалось выйти из ванной без рубашки — без всякой задней мысли, между прочим, а лишь потому, что с его не особо тщательно вытертых волос все еще стекала вода. Войдя в комнату, он поймал на себе напряженный, заинтересованный взгляд; Эль тут же отвел глаза в сторону — но Макисима успел заметить.

— Когда это ты стал таким стеснительным? — спросил он.

— И чего, по-твоему, я стесняюсь? — Макисиме, по правде говоря, страшно нравился этот апломб, с которым Эль держался, когда был смущен и растерян.

— М-м... Меня? — Макисима накинул рубашку. — Хотя не представляю, почему. Мы ведь даже, как ты недавно сам заметил, занимались сексом. Чего ты там не видел?

— В этом и проблема, — признался Эль. — С тех пор мне все время лезет в голову всякая чушь. Но это пройдет. Я не так примитивен, чтобы позволять телу собой командовать.

— Не так примитивен, да-а-а? — протянул Макисима. — Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом?

Он приблизился к Элю вплотную, почти прижав к стене. Не то чтобы он всерьез собирался провоцировать Эля на что-то, просто таков уж он был: не мог не наступить на уязвимое место, когда видел его.

— Нет, не стоит, — почти прошипел тот.

«Ох, парень, да ты совсем с катушек слетел», — подумал Макисима без особого сочувствия. Желая заглянуть Элю в глаза, он приподнял его острый подбородок, провел пальцем по нижней губе.

— Ну, так что там лезет тебе в голову? Хочется поставить меня раком прямо на пол среди этих книжек и хорошенько оттрахать?

Он был уверен, что Эль зальется краской до самых ушей и попытается отодвинуться. Но вместо этого тот тряхнул головой, прямо взглянул на Макисиму — глаза у него были бешеные, чернющие — и зло сказал:

— Думаешь, это смешно? Именно этого мне и хочется. И поставить на пол, и...

Не договорив, он с силой оттолкнул руку Макисимы и, задев плечом, стремительно прошел мимо него. Хлопнул дверью.

Макисима пару раз растерянно моргнул; он не хотел обидеть Эля всерьез — ему просто надоело молчать о том, что произошло, и чувствовать сгущающееся напряжение.

Он догнал Эля, обнял со спины. Его тело было жестким, напряженным; Макисима чувствовал, как тот дрожит. Странное чувство раздвоенности: человек в его объятиях — непознаваемый, холодный, темный, восхитительно пугающий, и он же — обычный неуверенный и одинокий подросток, если не по возрасту, то по развитию — точно.

Он развернул Эля к себе, заправил за уши закрывающие глаза черные пряди (тот, несмотря на злость и обиду, привычно, доверчиво подставил голову, что показалось Макисиме весьма трогательным) и поцеловал. Как и в прошлый раз, Эль приоткрыл рот, позволяя ему это, но сам не предпринимал ничего.

— Жалеешь меня, что ли? — с полной безнадегой в голосе спросил он, когда Макисима отодвинулся от него. — Я же знаю, тебе это все не нужно. Ты словно из бумаги и чернил, как эти твои книги. Тебе не понять, каково постоянно думать о том, что рядом другой человек: смотреть, как он ходит и разговаривает, как шевелятся его губы, какие у него зубы, пальцы, ступни, щиколотки, чем от него пахнет...

Эль ошибался: Макисима тоже никогда прежде так отчетливо не осознавал, что он не один — хоть это для него и выражалось по-другому.

— Давай я сам буду решать, что мне нужно и что нет, — сказал Макисима довольно резко. — Когда тебе захочется заняться сексом, так и скажи. Мы с тобой достаточно близки, чтобы ты мог делать со мной все, что захочешь. — Несмотря на холодность тона, Макисима в этот момент со всей доступной ему нежностью обводил пальцами щеки, брови, виски Эля — в который раз рассматривая хорошо знакомое лицо, любуясь тем, как ложатся острые тени от ресниц на белые скулы. — Секс — естественная человеческая потребность... и, в конце концов, просто форма взаимодействия. Как разговор. Как драка.

Эль задумчиво потрогал языком нижнюю губу, слегка припухшую от поцелуя.

— Секс лучше, чем драка.

— Это уж точно, — искренне сказал Макисима, и если в его голос снова просочилось немного сарказма, так это просто потому, что иначе он не умел.

Эль молча смотрел на него — не моргая и даже, кажется, не дыша, бледный и мрачный, как вампир, ожидающий приглашения в дом. Макисима вздохнул, поняв, что это приглашение все-таки придется озвучить, и договорил:

– Ну, если мы с тобой согласны на ровном, можно сказать, месте, то непонятно, почему теряем время.

Эль по-вороньи склонил голову набок и спросил:

— А ты действительно разрешил бы мне сделать с тобой все что угодно?

Его черные глаза были как двери во тьму.

 

Спальня Макисимы, не считая притащенных им самим стопок книг, представляла собой весьма странный плод воображения здешнего бога или вкусов такого же, как они с Элем, жильца. Тут были коллекции засушенных цветов и насекомых, чучела и рога животных, скелет какой-то некрупной птицы и старинная френологическая схема человеческого мозга. Каждый раз, когда он входил в свою комнату, схема приветствовала его цинично-бесстрастным перечислением всего, из чего состоит человек: скрытность; агрессия; инстинкт саморазрушения; математические способности; половое влечение. Эль при виде схемы всегда презрительно фыркал. Но что бы он понимал в прекрасном — ему и мифы про людей с песьими головами наверняка не нравились, и карты, где есть остров Хай-Бразил или подпись «Здесь водятся драконы».

Также в комнате имелась пошлейшая кровать с балдахином. «Пошлейшая» в данном случае являлось синонимом безвкусицы, а не чего-то другого, хотя Макисиме, конечно, приходила в голову мысль, что кровать достаточно широка для двоих. Но о деталях он как-то не думал.

Например, он не ожидал, что Эль, стянув с его плеч рубашку, на удивление ловко и быстро свяжет ему запястья за спиной этим же предметом одежды.

— Не знал, что ты любишь такие забавы, — усмехнулся Макисима (вранье: он, как минимум, догадывался). Попробовал узел на крепость — завязано было весьма надежно. Хотя если бы он в самом деле пожелал вырваться, рубашка, наверное, не удержала бы его.

Эль вместо ответа достал широкую черную ленту и поднес ее к лицу Макисимы, явно собираясь завязать ему глаза.

— А это зачем?

— Так ведь смысл как раз в том, чтобы ты не знал, к чему готовиться, — рассудительно заметил Эль. И с неожиданной серьезностью добавил: — Но если не хочешь, я не буду.

Если бы сам Макисима намеревался обходным путем кого-то к чему-то принудить, он бы сформулировал эту фразу как «Если боишься...»: конечно, любой ответит, что нет. Но Эль так не сказал, оставив ему путь к отступлению. Очень благородно. Примерно как разрешение покурить перед казнью.

Пару мгновений Макисима колебался. Ему были известны странности Эля. Он на всякий случай напомнил себе, что его любовник (господи, _любовник!_ ) — шизоидный аутист, которому вскрывать людей нравится так же, как и препарировать детективные дела. Напоминание не помогло — Макисиме было слишком интересно, что тот придумал.

— Я же сказал, делай что хочешь, — сказал он, не показывая тревоги.

Повязка легла ему на глаза, не тугая, но плотная, и закрыла окружающий мир. Потом Эль уложил его на кровать ничком.

Макисима вслушивался в шорох снимаемой одежды и понятия не имел, чего ждать: боли, грубости, жестокости? Слепой и беспомощный, он добровольно отдал власть над собой другому человеку, который мог делать с ним все что угодно. Было страшно — и хорошо, как будто решился сделать шаг с обрыва; он не в первый раз восхитился, как схожи страх и возбуждение.

Макисима не состоял из бумаги и чернил — или, во всяком случае, не только из них; ему — разумеется — нравился секс, но Макисима считал, секс не так интересен сам по себе, как то, метафорой чего он является в каждом конкретном случае, — а в этот раз он...

Но он не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, потому что почувствовал между лопаток прикосновение губ — легкое, сухое, горячее. Затем до того же места дотронулись пальцы — и стали не спеша спускаться вниз, словно пересчитывая позвонки.

Это были даже не поцелуи и ласки, а их тени, легчайшие касания кончиками пальцев, краешком губ: узнавание, медленное и осторожное, — и неожиданная нежность этих прикосновений заставила его дрожать.

У него вырвался полувздох-полустон — слабый отзвук бушевавшего внутри шторма — который, к счастью, проглотила подушка. Он выгнулся, желая прижаться спиной к груди Эля, потереться об него, но тот отодвинулся, сохраняя дистанцию. Он продолжал легко водить ладонью по спине Макисимы, иногда целовал то в плечо, то в шею, — его ласки стали увереннее, но оставались при этом столь же целомудренными. Намеренно он дразнил его или нет? Макисиме хотелось большего — во всяком случае, его телу. Ему хотелось притронуться к набухшей, ноющей от напряжения плоти между ног, но связанные руки не давали ему это сделать; хотелось, чтобы Эль взял его прямо сейчас, прямо так, в этой беспомощной, униженной позе, со скрученными за спиной руками.

Может быть, он и не хотел пробуждать в Макисиме никакие инстинкты, а просто наслаждался чистым, нефизическим чувством обладания.

Секс — это всегда о желании обладать. И — желании принадлежать. И — иногда — о доверии.

Макисиме казалось, его сердце колотится так громко, что звук разносится по всей комнате. Чтобы заглушить этот позорный барабанный бой, он спросил:

— Может, еще чего-нибудь хочешь? — И обессиленно подивился, что голос его звучит почти нормально: провоцирующе, с ленцой. — Ну, знаешь, порезать, дернуть за волосы? Я не впервые играю в такие игры и не буду возражать.

Пальцы, перебиравшие его позвонки, замерли, дыхание Эля на миг сбилось. Макисима пожалел, что не видит его лица в этот момент; выражение его должно быть... интересным.

— Нет, — помедлив, — ответил Эль. — Может быть, потом. Пока мне достаточно.

И коснулся губами ямочек на его пояснице — слева, потом справа.

Макисима понял, что тот хотел сказать. Чего бы ни желало его тело, в то же время именно так, как сейчас — невесомо и невинно — было _правильно_ , гораздо лучше, чем если бы Эль был смелее, грубее, жаднее.

Доверие. Слишком странное, болезненное и хрупкое чувство, чтобы говорить о нем вслух. Когда слов недостаточно, приходится искать другие способы выражения чувств; секс — это очень банально, но кто сказал, что всегда и во всем нужно стремиться к оригинальности?

— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Эль.

— Кроме того, что твой член уже пять минут как должен быть в моей заднице? — поинтересовался Макисима, забавляясь.

Эль, шумно сглотнув, ответил:

— Да. Кроме этого.

— Вспоминаю одно стихотворение Гийома Аполлинера, — честно сказал Макисима.

— Ты все-таки совершенно ненормальный, — в голосе Эля ему померещилась нотка восхищения. — Какое еще стихотворение?

Макисима процитировал:

_— "Подойдите к краю скалы", — сказал он._

_"Мы боимся", — сказали они,_

_"Подойдите к краю скалы", — сказал он._

_"Мы боимся", — сказали они._

_"Подойдите к краю скалы", — сказал он._

_Они подошли._

_Он подтолкнул их._

_Они полетели._

— Тут даже нет рифмы, — заметил Эль. — И я ничего не понял.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Макисима. — Если бы ты мог понять, я бы и не стал это рассказывать. Неважно. Поцелуй меня, если наигрался.

Эль развязал ему руки, развернул к себе, снял повязку; Макисима наконец увидел его лицо — вид у него был самодовольный и одновременно испуганный. Cтояло у него так, что хоть сваи забивай; у Макисимы, впрочем, тоже.

Макисима сел к Элю на колени, обхватил ногами за талию, скрестив лодыжки за его спиной. Склонился к его лицу так, что они почти столкнулись лбами; улыбнулся, выжидая. Эль после мига неуверенности все-таки решился поцеловать его первым. Целовался он страшно неумело, но с энтузиазмом, ероша Макисиме волосы обоими руками (Элю по-детски нравились его волосы, он это еще с прошлого раза запомнил — еще одна трогательная деталь, такая же, как его доверчивость, как непомерная самоуверенность — он, господи, _любил_ все это — Макисима даже зажмурился, когда в голове мелькнула эта мысль, будто подслушал чужой стыдный секрет).

Эль просунул руку между их животами, обхватил ладонью сразу оба члена, повел рукой — тоже довольно неуклюже, но в то же время — хорошо, правильно.

— Я хотел как в прошлый раз, но, кажется, я и так вот-вот... ох... — слегка пристыженно пробормотал он. — Наверное, лучше бы мы снова делали это в книге...

— Что, без подсказки боишься облажаться? — усмехнулся Макисима. Он и сам уже был готов кончить, как подросток, от одних поцелуев, но, в конце концов, почему бы и нет, в его жизни случались вещи и похуже. Он положил ладонь на руку Эля, задавая силу и скорость, наращивая их. Его усмешка отразилась на лице Эля — тот ничуть не обиделся на попытку его поддеть, это была искренняя, радостная улыбка, которую Макисиме захотелось поцеловать — что он тут же и сделал.

Неловкое, смазанное соприкосновение языков — им обоим не хватало дыхания, — и пара десятков движений сплетенными руками — и Эль застонал, кончая в ладонь, а через несколько секунд швырнуло в оргазм и Макисиму. Пытаясь отдышаться, они замерли, ухватившись друг за друга, как люди, попавшие в шторм, цепляются за утлый плот.

Потом Эль уткнулся в него лбом между шеей и плечом и шепотом спросил:

— Я, наверное, в тебя влюбился? Да? Это ведь не дружба?

Как и Макисима, он не особенно хорошо разбирался в своих чувствах, но, в отличие от Макисимы, был честен, как ядерная война.

Макисима, не отвечая, стиснул его перемазанную спермой ладонь, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Тут же смутился этого порывистого жеста и суховато сказал:

— Если не хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз все закончилось так же быстро и жалко, не выпендривайся и дай мне вести.

— «Жалко»?.. — повторил Эль. — Мне показалось, тебе понравилось.  

«Понравилось — и даже немного слишком...»

— Нормально было, — признал Макисима вслух. Его насмешки определенно не способствовали укреплению уверенности Эля в том, что в телесном нет ничего постыдного — а Макисима как раз пришел к выводу, что ему хочется, чтобы этот следующий раз у них все-таки случился. — Но имей в виду, я не позволю тебе каждый раз устраивать эти игры со связыванием.

— Я знаю. — Эль улегся на кровать, потянув Макисиму за собой, и снова прижался лбом к его плечу. — Да, в следующий раз делай со мной все, что захочешь. То есть... если ты вообще чего-нибудь такого хочешь. Я, конечно, хочу, чтобы ты хотел... — Он вконец смутился и замолк. Потом спросил: — Я останусь тут с тобой на ночь, хорошо?

— Я собираюсь в душ, — уклончиво сказал Макисима. — Это, знаешь, весьма полезное изобретение для тех, кто не хочет утром отдирать от себя присохшую простыню.

— А после душа — можно? — настойчиво спросил Эль. Упорство было его коньком.

— Можно, — сказал Макисима.

 

Квадрат солнца, заглядывающего в окно, успел подползти к подушке и почти касался его лица.

Макисима постарался расслабиться и дышать ровно, чтобы не разбудить Эля; как будто все нормально, как будто так и нужно — просыпаться частью клубка ставших общими конечностей.

Эль, должно быть, все же почувствовал микродвижение, сопровождавшее момент его пробуждения, и тоже зашевелился. Макисима продолжал притворяться, что спит. Из-под ресниц он наблюдал, как Эль садится на кровати и натягивает одежду.

— Я знаю, что ты проснулся, — радостно объявил тот. Подошел к окну и отдернул штору — солнечный свет залил кровать целиком. — Сварить тебе кофе?

— Нет, господи, только не кофе, — простонал Макисима, отвернувшись от окна и пытаясь натянуть на голову одеяло. — Чаю сделай, если так хочется побыть заботливым. Уж на это должно хватить самых скромных кулинарных... м-м!..

Язвить с чужим языком во рту оказалось непросто: Эль на удивление быстро освоил самый надежный способ прервать поток желчных излияний Макисимы.

— Это будет _хороший_ кофе, ты даже удивишься, — пообещал он и, напоследок целомудренно чмокнув Макисиму в нос, направился на кухню.

Макисима растерянно потрогал кончик носа. «И что, теперь все время будет — вот так?»

От этой мысли было страшно. И хорошо.

 _Смелость,_ сообщала ему ярко освещенная утренним солнцем френологическая схема на стене. _Надежда._

Падение продолжалось.


End file.
